monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
450px|link= Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages | Monster Hunter Wiki Chat Room! This week on Monster Appreciation Day: Shogun Ceanataur: A large Carapaceon with a giant monster's skull on its back. Its long, sharp pincers allow it to pierce volcanic bedrock and travel along ceilings. Sometimes, a precious and valuable pearl can be found inside its shell. center|650px|link= since June 19, 2007 ;11/16/11 ;:More scans revealed! Information about Jinouga Subspecies, another subspecies introduced to the game, and two returning collaboration quests for MH3G. ;11/11/11 ;:Japan gets a new MH Mobile game. ;11/6/11 ;:A Capcom official makes a few little statements about plans of localization for Monster Hunter 3 G and Monster Hunter 4. ;11/1/11 ;:New Famitsu Scans for Monster Hunter 3 G. ;:10 new Monster Hunter Avatars for the PSN available for purchase today. Show your support for the MH series at your PS3! ;:IGN are giving away 15 codes for Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting. This ends at noon PST time, so leave a comment on their blog for a chance to win a free copy of MHDH! ;10/21/11 ;:New trailer for Monster Hunter 3 G, showing Jinouga Subspecies, Doboruberuku Subspecies, Jhen Mohran Subspecies and a revamped Deviljho. ;:Hints for a possible localization of MH3G for Europe?! ;10/20/11 ;:MH3G site updated, introduces Lagiacrus Subspecies and some of the subspecies from Monster Hunter Portable 3rd ;:Check out the Monster Hunter Armor Generator from Capcom-Unity. ;9/7/11 ;:Monster Hunter 3G has been announced for the 3DS. ;8/20/11 ;:Fan fiction and fan art is now being deleted on this Wiki. Please do not upload any fan related content as it will be swiftly removed. ;6/1/11 ;:Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting is now available for download! ;5/26/11 ;:Wikia has come out with Wikia Labs. ;5/22/11 ;:The long wait is over PS3 Fans, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd gets a port to the PS3. ;4/24/11 ;:The Monster Hunter Wikia's Official Youtube account? Really?! ;4/1/11 ;:Is it April Fools? Or is it a Season Forward 1 update? ;:'''Come check out our Quest Board to see what needs to get done! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * *If you are creating a new weapon page or updating an existing one, please use these Weapon Images. Bracchidios is a new monster set to make an appearance in Monster Hunter 3 G for the Nintendo 3DS. It is blue-purple in coloring, apart from bright green arms and a bright green horn, both of which constantly exude explosive plasma. It is a Brute Wyvern that inhabits the Volcano and often attacks by scraping the plasma on its arms along the ground to create sparks while charging in a Brute-like manner. (more) Featured Video 8C8T1JWDJFg Monster Hunter 3 G second trailer. MHHC-Black Diablos 001.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 1.jpg More Hunting Card Art.jpg Page6.jpg Narga 1.jpg Khezu Art.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 19.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 12.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 9.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 26.jpg MHHC-Black Diablos 003.jpg Image (40).jpg Image (39).jpg Image (38).jpg Image (37).jpg Image (36).jpg Image (34).jpg Image (33).jpg Image (32).jpg Image (30).jpg Image (29).jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 30.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 29.jpg Akantor Artwork 2.jpg Lavasioth Art.jpg Scans from the Monster Hunter Hunting Card Artworks book. More Featured Images Check out the current Poll's discussion board! Monster Hunter 3 G is announced for the Nintendo 3DS. What do you do? Shout for joy! Await for more news about MH3G in this Wiki. Great, more new MH characters and Equipment to make fanarts and fanfics of! Import a japanese 3DS and the game when it comes out of course! Wait for its localization to the western shores of USA and Europe. I'm sticking with my previous MH games. Pass. I'm going to sit this one out until they release a new MH title for the PlayStation Vita / . Like answering polls? Check out the Polls Index! Look at: Poll Archives. Check out the Quest Board for some current goal pages. *That the Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village is getting its G version? *That a Hardcore Yian Garuga can spew poison clouds during a backflip? *That the Giaprey was originally in Monster Hunter Freedom as a White Velociprey? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. *Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. *Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi. Want the font? click here!. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monster Hunter Wiki